In recent years, it has become common practice to ship goods in metal containers that are adapted to be transported by ship and tractor trailers. As a result of the ships carrying a substantial number of the containers, it is necessary to maintain an inventory of trailers at the unloading and loading sites. Such takes up a substantial amount of space. Normally, the ports where the containers are shipped are limited in size presenting a problem for storing large numbers of trailers waiting to be used. It has been common practice in the past to stack one trailer upon another. However, when they are placed one on top of the other, they are normally inverted requiring each trailer as they are being unstacked to be turned over so as to properly position the wheels on the ground for use. This oftentimes causes damage to the hydraulic equipment associated with the trailers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,962 there is disclosed a container chassis bundling system wherein trailers are stacked upon each other. Each of these trailers require substantial modifications so that the trailers can be securely stacked one upon the other.
A method and apparatus for stacking two or more trailers used for transporting containers upon each other. Each of the trailers includes an elongated body portion, a set of rear wheels and a retractable landing gear. Recesses are provided on the elongated body portion adjacent a rear end of the elongated body directly above the rear wheels of the trailer. A second pair of recesses are provided in the elongated body portion of the trailer for receiving a landing gear of a trailer stacked thereon. As a result of the recesses provided in the elongated body portion of the trailer, the trailers can be stacked one upon the other with the recesses adjacent the rear of the trailer and adjacent the front of the trailer receiving the tires and landing gear of the trailer stacked thereon respectively. Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide trailers capable of transporting containers with recesses so as to enable trailers to be stacked one upon the other.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide trailers with stacking recesses which securely position a trailer stacked thereon in position.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a method of conserving space in shipping yards by designing trailers that are used for shipping containers so that they can be stacked one upon the other.
Another important object is to provide a removable support for a trailer for permitting stacking of similar trailers upon each other.